Mystery of Fairy Galaxy
by Universal-Dream
Summary: Martin and his friends are sent to Hawaii to find out the reason why hundreds of people are loosing huge amounts of energy. During their investigation, Martin is trapped, and Java disappears. Diana is left alone, who will help her complete the mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (Chapter 1):** It's Billy's first time as the Center Boss and it is much harder than he has imagined it. He sends Martin, Diana, and Java on a mission to Hawaii. There many people have been becoming sick and extremely weak. It's not known how or why, not only does Diana have to try and solve the problem, but she also has to prepare for a beauty pageant at her school.

**New Characters: **Mark-a Center agent

James-a student at Torrington Academy

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Martin Mystery; it belongs to Marathon Animation, Marathon Media, and Marathon International.

_**Mystery of Fairy Galaxy**_

_Chapter 1_

Mark was cleaning the computers in the Center, when suddenly he heard a strange noise that sounded like flapping wings. He carefully looked around but saw nothing.

**Mark:**Is someone there?

But no one answered so he continued his job. Just then a mysterious creature appeared in front of him.

**Fairy:** Prepare yourself!

**Mark:** AAH!! Get away from me!

But before he had the chance to run away, the monster zapped him with its magical powers.

**Mark:** No!

_He screamed as he fell to the floor._

Martin and Diana were walking to the cafeteria, and Diana was holding a bunch of books, while Martin was carrying none. Diana looked at Martin with annoyance.

**Diana:** Martin, is it too hard for you to offer holding some of these books for me?

**Martin:** Huh?

**Diana:** Here!

_She said giving all her books to Martin._

**Martin:** Hey! They're so heavy!

While they were arguing and walking at the same time James bumped into them.

**Martin, Diana & James:** AAH!

They exclaimed as they all hit each other and fell on the ground. James ended up landing right on top of Martin's head.

**Martin:** Ow! Falling on my head hurt you know!

**James:** I'm really sorry; it was because I'm in a real hurry

**Martin:** Well next time watch where you're going

_Martin complained while making sure his head was in place._

**Diana:** Don't be egotistic, Martin. It was just a simple accident

As Diana lifted her head she saw James's face and was astounded by his looks. Soon she was staring at him without realizing it. James was also amazed with how beautiful Diana was. Martin had noticed the odd expressions on their faces.

**Martin:** Um, Di?

_But Diana completely ignored._

**James:** Nice to meet you, I'm James

_He shook Diana's hand. _

**Diana:** Oh, I'm Diana

As James smiled he noticed the time on his watch, and noticed that he had to get to class in the next three minutes. He gasped.

**James**: I'll see you guys later, I've really gotta go

_And with that he left, waving his hand._

**Diana:** Oh Martin, wasn't he the dreamiest guy ever?

**Martin:** Excuse me?

**Diana:** He was so handsome!

**Martin:** Oh, please! He looked like an over-grown pineapple!

_Martin burst into laughter._

**Diana: **He did not!

**Martin:** Well to me he did!

**Diana:** Grr...

Soon, Jenny came running to them with great excitement. Martin held her hand.

**Martin:** Jenny, care to go out on a movie with me sometime?

_Jenny got irritated, she took her hand back._

**Jenny:** How many times do I have to say this, NO! I'd rather go with a dead skunk than you!

_Diana giggled._

**Martin:** Hmph

**Diana:** So Jenny, why are you in such a good mood?

**Jenny:** You mean you didn't hear the news?

_Jenny was terribly disappointed._

**Diana:** News??

**Jenny:** Ashley Stevens is making a Beauty Pageant right here at Torrington!

**Diana:** Really? That sounds wicked! You are so entering that!

Suddenly, the U-WATCH beeped. Jenny thought she heard something.

**Jenny:** Uh, did any of you guys hear that?

It beeped once again.

**Jenny: **What's that beeping sound?

**Martin:** Oops, look at the time! I have to go, here are your books D

Diana: I'll come when I can

_Diana whispered in Martin's ear. Martin left in search of the portal; he found it near a table._

**Jenny:** Hm, it stopped. Oh well, back to the subject, Diana, I want you to try out as well!

**Diana:** What?!

**Jenny:** You heard me! Diana, this is a great chance to become popular and loved!

**Diana:** I don't know, I'm not that kind of person

**Jenny:** Sure you are Diana! Trust me, with a little makeover you can be one of the prettiest girls at school!

**Diana:** Alright, but you're going to have to help me

**Jenny:** Sure I will! But remember, it's going to be a hard competition. I've heard that 70 of all the girls at Torrington have already signed up.

**Diana:** AAH! No way!

**Martin:** Hey Billy! How's it going? I bet it's so cool being the Boss of everyone!

_Billy sighed unhappily._

**Billy:** It's not as good as I'd hoped for it to be, in fact it's downhill horrible! I have no idea how M.O.M could handle all this chaos!

_He said crying._

**Martin:** What do you mean? What can be bad about ruling all the other agents?

Billy: Well, not much. But the thing is I get a bunch of calls every minute, and all of them are so confusing! And then at times, agents come to me whining about how much they're tired of their job.

**Martin: **Whoa! I don't remember M.O.M having this much trouble when she was the leader.

**Billy:** Guess I just don't have her talent

**Martin:** Hey, don't worry; I'm sure things will get better

**Bill****y** Hopefully. Uh, where's Diana?

**Martin:** Oh, right. She's still at Torrington

Billy opened the portal and Diana easily found it. She entered it, got scanned, and took the elevator that lead right to Billy's office.

**Diana:** Hey Billy

**Billy:** Hi Diana

**Diana:** So, what's our mission?

**Billy:** Today you'll be investigating the bizarre sicknesses of many people in Hawaii.

**Martin:** WOW!! Hawaii! This case is gonna be sweet!

**Billy:** Glad you're excited; Java will meet you guys there. Good luck!

He opened the portal.

**Martin:** Hawaii here we come!

**Finally the first chapter's done! Hope you're all enjoyed it so far**

**Next chapter should be posted up s****ometime between July 25-August 5**** 2007****This**** took me over 30 minutes to c****reate, is that slow or average? ****Please review, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: M & D**** arrive at Hawaii. At first they don't find anything really weird, until they meet Robin, an easily annoyed man who doesn't like talking much, they realize he knows about ****the mysterious**** reason of why people are getting sick.**

**New Characters in this chapter: Mr. Robin Clanker-Person who saw an evil creature**

_Chapter 2_

The portal lead to a beautiful beach, when they arrived they were amazed with it.

**Diana:** This place is wonderful!

Soon Java came to them.

**Java:** Martin! Diana!

**Diana:** Java!

**Martin:** Good to see you pal!

_Java smiled._

**Martin:** Well, since we're all here, we can finally have some fun!

**Diana:** I don't think so

**Martin: **Where shall I start? Surfing, eating all the awesome food they've got, or Hula dancing with the gals?

_Annoyed, Diana pushed Martin out of her way._

**Diana:** Ugh! We came here to investigate! Not play your silly games!

**Martin: **Seems like you'll never know how to really enjoy yourself

**Diana:** Anyway, Java did you notice anything suspicious going on?

**Java:** No, but Java find strange photo

_Java took the photo out of his pocket and gave it to Diana_

Diana gasped as she saw a pixie-like creature in the picture

**Diana:** This definitely is freaky, unless it's a fake

_Martin took a look at it, and grabbed it from Diana's hands_

**Diana:** Hey! Give that back!

**Martin:** It looks like some kind of fairy! Java, where did you find this?

**Java:** At morning, Java was walking in Lobby of hotel and see it

_Martin flipped to the back of the page and saw writing_

**Diana:** You know, I doubt that this can be considered a clue. I mean, don't you think it's obvious that it was inserted there with some kind of imaging program?

**Martin:** Diana, the only thing that's obvious is that you're wrong

**Diana:** Well, then prove it!

**Martin:** Listen to what it says on the back

**Diana:** Huh?

**Martin:** "I Robin Clanker am the first person to see a real fairy up close. Whoever reads this, may I warn you, danger lurks in every corner of Hawaii" This must be the stuff responsible for the strange happenings! Now what do you say?

_Martin was sure Diana would be speechless, but he was wrong._

**Diana:** Fine, maybe you are right, but I'm still not completely convinced. And just to let you know, what if this Robin guy didn't actually write this, maybe someone wrote it as a practical joke!

**Martin:** The only way to find out the truth is to ask Robin himself

On their way to Mandala Hotel; this is where they would stay until they complete their mission, Java saw something shine on the ground. He carefully picked it up.

**Java:** See!

Martin and Diana turned around and looked at the thing that Java was holding.

**Diana:** Oh, it almost looks like a butterfly wing! And look, there's some kind of pink oil dripping from it

_Martin held the wing and decided to scan it._

**Martin:** I'll use the Slime-Scan

**Diana:** Good idea

**U-WATCH:** U-WATCH activated, Slime-Scan selected

_Martin put the wing on the scanner, and in a few seconds the results were ready._

**Slime****-Scan: **Oil contains traces of fairy and magic DNA. No human or animal substances found

_Diana was shocked by the results and was truly scared to admit Martin's theory being correct._

**Diana:** Fairy? Magic?! That is unlikely to be a rigorous fact

**Martin:** Oh really? It has to be, or are you just scared that my theory's precisely right, once again?

_Martin had a huge grin on his face. _

**Diana:** Ugh! You're so

Diana didn't have enough words to describe his annoyance.

**Martin: **What's the matter? Ran out of words to describe my smarts?

**Diana:** Your smarts??

Eventually, they started arguing, which annoyed Java.

**Java:** Remember, Robert

_Java tried reminding them._

**Martin:** Right! We head to the hotel, get info on Robert and crash until tomorrow

**U-WATCH:** Martin!

_Martin looked at his watch and saw Billy_

**Martin:** Billy, what's up?

**Billy:** I've just gotten a report with a list of over 150 people from the Center who are in serious injury!

**Martin:** No way!

**Billy:** Not only that, but we're getting news that the amount of people going to the hospital are dramatically increasing by over 50! One of the majorly hurt people is the famous Ashley Stevens!

**Diana:** Oh no! This is horrible!

**Martin:** Don't worry Billy, we're on it!

**Billy:** I'll send you the Center SUV

**Martin: **Thanks

**Diana:** Looks like we won't even be able to take a nap

The SUV came in

**Martin:** I'll try to use the U-WATCH to find Robin Clankers' address

_Martin got the address and soon, they arrived at his house._

_Diana ringed the bell, but there was no answer._

**Diana:**Uh, do you think he might be asleep, it's 1:00 a.m and all the lights are turned out

**Martin:** That doesn't really matter; this is a lot more important

_Diana ringed the bell one more time, and there was still no answer_

**Diana:** Hm, what if he's not home?

**Martin:** That I seriously doubt, I'm going in!

_Martin climbed into the kitchen and opened up the lights__, Diana was completely in shock of Martin's actions._

**Diana:** AAAH!! Martin! What are you doing?? You can't just barge into someone else's house! Plus, what if you get caught?!

**Martin:** You really need to chill sis

**Diana:** You're pathetic!

**Martin:** Not as much as you are!

Martin was laughing so hard he bumped into the wall, causing a loud bang. Suddenly a man appears right behind Martin. Diana gasped.

**Diana:** Martin!!

**Martin: **What?

**Java:** Robin! Behind you!

_Martin slowly turned around and saw Robin's mad face._

**Martin:** Uhaha…sorry?

**Robin:** Out of my house, NOW!!

_Martin jumped to the ground._

**Diana: **We're terribly sorry sir, but

**Robin:** I ain't got enough time to listen to your stupid excuses, now if you don't mind, get yourself and your friends outta here!

**Martin:** Excuse me! Is this any way to treat guests?

**Diana:** Martin, what are you doing?

**Robin:** You call yourself a guest? Guests don't come right into my house without permission, nor do they come at night!

**Diana:** Listen, Mr. Clanker, we're here because of something very important!

**Robin:** What can be so important that you came here at night?!

_Diana got really mad_.

**Diana:** You are letting us in whether you like it or not!

**Finally, DONE chapter 2! YAY!!! Well, this only took me 20 minutes to type, I think that's pretty good, a lot faster than the previous chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary of third chapter:**The agents finally get some info from Robin. They visit a forest which is suspected to be the creatures' hideout. Unfortunately Martin gets caught.

New Characters: Queen Phyralia-leader of the enemy

Sandra-right hand assistant of the fairy queen

_**Chapter 3**_

**Diana:**Robin, look. Many people are disappearing and we believe you know why.

**Robin:** Oh, please! What makes you think I know anything about this nonsense?!

_Martin took out the photo and stuck the back of it to Robin's face._

**Martin:**This!

_Robin was shocked. He couldn't think of a way to get out of this so he let them in._

**Robin: **Come in.

**Martin: **Finally!

_Robin looked at Martin with a mad face_

**Diana: **I'm Diana, that's Java, and over there's Martin. We work for an organization that deals with paranormal phenomena.

_She showed her badge to Robin_

**Robin:** I see.

**Martin:** We were walking in Leratoen Hotel, and my friend Java found this photo. It has your name on it, so it must be you who wrote this.

**Robin:** Yes you're right. I wrote this, and it's all true.

**Diana:** Can you tell us what happened?

**Robin:**I was taking pictures of Naissen Forest during the evening. When I was about to leave, there was this strange noise coming from the sky, I looked up and saw a bunch of stars in the shape of an arrow pointing to the center of the forest. Every step I took towards it, the glow got brighter and brighter. Once I reached the spot the arrow disappeared, something happened then, but I can't remember what. Next time I open my eyes I see a hundred of fairies flying around the place, I quickly snapped a photo. One of them saw me, she started chasing after me. But then the arrow to the way out appeared once again, and I safely escaped. I looked at my photos, and decided to show the one with the fairy to everyone. You see, my lifelong dream was to be famous, and I thought that this was my chance. Unfortunately, no one believed me. I got frustrated and threw it away. But before I did, I wrote about it on the back, in case someone would find it and believe that it's true.

_Martin, Dia__na and Java were very surprised._

**Martin:** Wow, no wonder you're so miserable.

**Diana:** Martin!

_Diana elbowed Martin._

**Robin:** You found out everything, now would you just leave already?

**Diana:** One last question, where's this Naissen Forest located?

**Robin:** It is two miles away from the hotel, south of the beach. Shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes to get there, here I've got a map to it.

_Martin took the map and they were ready to go._

**Diana:** Thank you, sir.

**Martin:** Let's go!

_Martin, Diana, & Java got into the__ car and left. A few minutes later and they had arrived._

**Martin:** Well, this is it, no arrow in the sky.

_They looked around and saw nothing, and then Java took a few steps forward and saw something glow._

**Java: **Look! Arrow, there!

_Java pointed to the spot._

**Diana:** Looks like that guy was right, come on!

_They saw that it was going to be a long run, so they got into the SUV and drove there. Pretty soon__ it was dawn, and the arrow of stars had disappeared._

**Java:** Where stars go?

**Martin:** They're gone; it's morning now.

_They all got disappointed, and then Diana had an idea._

**Diana: **Martin, Robin said something happened when he arrived at the place where the arrow leads. He doesn't know how, and it sounds as if he got transported into some other dimension, which means the Alpha-Goggles will be able to see exactly where it is. I think we're close to the spot, so you should give it a try.

**Martin:** Okay.

**U-WATCH:** Alpha-Goggles selected.

_Martin looked around and saw something in red._

**Martin:** I found it! It seems to be coming from that huge flower!

_They got closer to it, Martin took of his glasses and they entered it.__ The next thing they knew was that they were trapped in a tightly wrapped net. _

**Diana:**Ah, I feel like someone hit me on my head!

_Soon she realized where she was._

**Diana:**Oh, no! We're trapped!

**Martin:** How did this happen??

**Diana:** I think during the teleport, we might have been weakened by it, and must have fainted. And then someone or something put us in a trap!

_Java was still lying down__ and not moving._

**Diana:** Java? Are you alright?

**Java:** Java sleepy

**Martin:** Who would do such a thing?!

Suddenly a beautiful fairy appeared in front of them.

**Sandra:** I'm Sandra, right hand assistant of Queen Phyralia, leader of all the fairies. We are the ones who trapped you here.

Martin was disappointed.

**Martin:** But why? We haven't done a single thing to you!

**Sandra:** Lie all you want! You humans are all alike! Destroying us every time we're close to surviving and then saying you've never done a thing.

**Diana: **We're telling the truth! We really didn't do anything to any of you, please believe us!

**Sandra:** The words you speak mean nothing to me, I'll tell my two good friends to take care of you while I tell the queen you are ready to be eliminated.

**Diana:** Eliminated?!

_Sandra left._

**Martin:** Wait!!

**Java: **What we do?

**Martin:** We have to get out of here, but how?

_Martin thought for a while, and then it came to him_

**Martin:** Aha!

**U-WATCH:** Laser selected

Martin used the laser to cut through the rope net.

**Diana:** We're free!

**Martin:** We have to hide so we can have enough time to figure out how to beat these things!

_Just then Phyralia appeared__ a bunch of other fairies __followed_

**Queen Phyralia:** Hahaha! You three will die before you escape from us! There's no way you can outsmart us, we poses all the power!

**Diana:** Martin, what do we do?

_Diana whispered to Martin, Diana was very worried and wasn't sure what to do._

**Martin:** I don't know

**Queen Phyralia:** What are you waiting for?! Blast them!

**Diana:** AAAH!!

**Martin:** Diana, watch out!

_They all targeted __Diana; Martin noticed that and stood in front of her so that she wouldn't get hurt.__ Diana gasped._

_The power all hit Martin making him run out of energy. He fell to the ground and was unconscious._

**Diana & Java:** Martin!!

**Well, there you go, chapter 3 is now officially done! It kinda sucked, I know, lol. Chapter 4 shall be out in the beginning of next week, until then, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summa****ry: ****Diana meets Mark who is an agent at The ****Center,**** together they form a plan to stop the enemies.**

**Chapter 4**

_Tears came down from Diana's face_

**Queen Phyralia:** What a stupid human, risking his life for some other useless being. I've never seen such idiocy, now get rid of the other two!

**Diana:** How could you do this?! How can you be so reprobative?

**Queen Phyralia**I don't see why we should care. After all that's what you've done to us!

_Once again they started firing their magic on them; Diana & Java ran as fast as they could and dodged all the attacks._

**Diana:** We can't keep running like this forever, they'll eventually hit us!

_Diana thought for a while._

**Diana:** If I can only get Martin's U-WATCH I can use the shield to protect us, but how will I get it.

**Java:** Look! Different path!

_They ran until they saw __a different path that leads__ to a deeper part of the forest, they turned the other way and hid behind the trees and bushes.__ The fairies didn't notice them. They all left, but Sandra stayed behind and decided to wait for them to come out.__ They've waited for a while…_

**Diana:** They're all gone, now's our chance.

_Diana whispered to Java.__ But as she __came out she was stopped by Sandra. Diana was shocked._

**Sandra:** Did you actually think you could escape from me? Then again, what would I expect from such an ignorant creature. Prepare yourself, because this is your last moment of life!

_Just when Sandra was about to blast Diana, Java knocked Sandra and she fell._

**Java:** Go!

_Diana__ was scared that something would happen to Java, but if she wanted to solve this problem she had to go. She__ ran back to where Martin was hit, but he was no longer there. __She __started to loose hope and had no idea where he was.__ But even so, she continued walking towards the fairies homes._

**Queen Phyralia:** Listen Up! I think we've done a good enough job here to move onto other parts of the world, where we can even capture more people! The amount of energy we'll have will be enormous!

_All the fairies started to cheer.__ Their place was surrounded with plants of all kinds, many of which were big would do good to hide in,__ so Diana thought that it was do__able.__ She walked behind the plants making sure she didn't make any loud sounds; she managed to go back all the way where she, Martin, and Java were captured. Then she heard something. It was a strange noise that __didn't sound very clear__ She turned around __and saw a __person. __H__e sat __up;__ Diana noticed he was wearing clothes that were found at the Center._

**Diana:** Are you from the Center?

**Mark:** Yes and I need your help.

_Diana was getting curious_.

**Mark:** I know who you are and I'm aware that you work at the same place as me.

**Diana:** How?

_Mark smiled._

**Mark:** I've been an agent for nearly 10 years, every few I advanced to the next level, now I'm the commander of the Center, just 1 rank below the boss Billy. Surely I'd be required to recognize all of our agents.

**Diana:** Oh, now it's all clear.

**Mark:** Listen, right at this moment the only thing we really need to focus on is how to free all these people before they completely run out of water and energy. I haven't been out on the field for a while, but I've still got a U-WATCH.

_He __held his hand on which the watch was on._

**Diana:** It's an ULTRA U-WATCH!

**Mark:** Yes, which means we should be able to save everyone somehow.

_The two forgot that fairies were still nearby and that they could spot them, and so it eventually happened._

**Some Fairy:** How did you escape? No matter, because you'll be trapped once again, and this time forever.

_But before she zapped them, Mark used his watch and blasted out a laser, disrupting the fairy. Then he trapped her__ in the same net the creatures trapped them in._

**Diana:** I think we need to see the legend to find out how to stop these.

**Mark:** Very well.

**ULTRA U-WATCH:** Ultra U-Watch activated, Hologram selected.

_He looked at what was written and read._

Mark: Says here that it's been once believed that some Galaxies held captive an unbelievably outstanding power that was capable to create a whole new world inside itself. Individuals lived a secret life that was unknown to all beings, until one day the Stephan's Quintet was discovered, soon after, one of the many species living there came down to earth. They were Fairies of Destruction who came to earth because they were afraid the humans would eventually learn about their existence because that galaxy would be researched in detail, choosing that choice also meant they will never able to come back to their true home. Living on earth made them loose more strength, which meant if they didn't have enough, they'd be all gone. The only way for them to survive was to steal energy from living things. The decided to get revenge, so human beings were their target. For over a century fairies were only taking bits of people's energy, but then they've decided to fully redeem themselves. Their power of shooting out magic from their fingertips comes from the mighty sprightliness of their galaxy. Their lives are immortal forever unless a soul is able to take the Quantum Quattro which is in the staff of their queen and destroy by placing it in the waters of Hanauma Bay, Oahu.

_Diana and Mark were both stunned._

Well, I guess I've finally managed to have enough spare time to finish this, yay! Sorry it took over 2 months…possibly 4 months even. I was so busy and lazy lately, anywho, I'll try to post at least 1 more chapter before Christmas.


End file.
